Fairytale of Paradise Kingdom
by KenitohMenara
Summary: Their final battle ended in a draw, but a new journey has started for them. Together, N and Touko want to create a Kingdom where humans and pokemon live in peace, but not all are happy about this. Can N and Touko realise the ultimate dream of a peaceful kingdom? FerrisWheelShipping, NXTouko


**Hello Readers,**

**Welcome to my new side project to Rosa's New Perspective, more updates to that soon. This is a story I have been planning around with for a while and now I have finally put it to words. Hope you enjoy:**

On top of the region of Unova, stands a castle. Inside the castle, two trainers wage war on each other and fight for their beliefs...

One, with his kind heart and idealistic dreams, wishes to separate pokemon and humans, the mighty fire dragon, Reshiram at his back...

The other, with her determined nature and belief in the truth, fights to keep trainers and pokemon together, with the ferocious thunder dragon, Zekrom, by her side...

They clash like two titans, knowing in their hearts that what they do here will shape the future. There is no turning back, no surrender. It is all about this moment...

They were down to their last pokemon, it was Serperior vs Zoroark. It was almost poetic that the two pokemon that started these young trainers' journeys would be fighting in the most important battle of their lives. This battle was not about badges or money or fame, it was about continuing what their trainers believed in.

The battle had been long and fierce and both pokemon were showing the strain. Their bodies were aching, their eyes clouded and every fibre in their being was crying out for rest, but they did not stop. To stop at this point would be to let down the trainers they love, and they refused to let that happen.

It wasn't just the pokemon that were hurting, it was their trainers as well. All trainers tried to emulate the effort that their pokemon put in to their battles, to show that trainer and pokemon is the closest bond there is. These two were no different, except they were putting in everything into this battle. The bond that these two had with their pokemon was something to admire. Everytime their pokemon got hurt, it was almost like they were the ones being hit. The legs were failing and their voices were hoarse from the commands they gave, but just like their pokemon they refused to show weakness to the other. In any other life and in any other time, these two would have probably been the best of friends, but here they were battling as the most bitter rivals.

"Zoroark, Night Slash" N roared, his gentle eyes now holding an unbreakable desire to win. He loved his pokemon to death but nothing would stop him from achieving his goal of Black and White, humans and pokemon, separate not combined. Zoroark lunged forward, claws readied to claw into Serperior

"Serperior, dodge!" Touko screamed and her most faithful pokemon responded. It lowered itself down and slithered quickly underneath the attack as Zoroark, before both pokemon went back to their respective trainers.

"Touko…" N said, a clear sad undertone in his voice "I thought of all people, you would understand why I do this. You've seen it for yourself how cruel this world can be. You are the only trainer I have ever met to have a bond so strong with their pokemon. Why do you resist what must be done?"

Touko shot N a dirty look "I resist this because I believe there is more good than bad. I resist because I won't let you destroy the closet bond I have. I agree this world can be cruel but I won't let you destroy it, Serperior, Leaf storm!"

Serperior summoned a tornado of leaves which headed straight for Zoroark.

"Zoroark, Dark Pulse!" N shouted, and Zoroark launched the dark energy pulse. Both attacks collided and the shockwave which resulted was powerful to launch both pokemon and trainers of their feet.

When Touko came to her senses, she forced her body to rise up to survey the damage. Her eyes shot open to what she saw.

Both Zoroark and Serperior was wiped out, unable to continue the fight. The contest was a draw.

As painful as it was, Touko forced herself to move towards her faithful friend. She could not stand up, so she crawled towards Serperior. Her eyes filling with tears, scared about her pokemon. When she reached Serperior, as if feeling her presence, Serperior opened his eyes slightly and lifted its head to meet her. Touko smiled a grateful and relieved smile.

"Hey" She whispered "I am so proud of you. I couldn't have asked for more from you, my friend. Now, get some rest."

Serperior smiled backed before closing its eyes to return to its pokeball, Touko looked over to see N, hunched over his Zoroark, with the same relieved smile that Touko had. She couldn't but feel that, if he wasn't part of such as an evil and hypocritical organisation, they would have been friends.

Touko shook her head, these confusing emotions about N had haunted her ever since their first battle back in Accumula Town. She felt a kinship in the way N spoke about catching pokemon. She agreed that it would be better to just catch pokemon she would actually train and be friends with, rather than leave to languish in the PC system. There was also the battle itself, some say that you can tell what a person is truly like from the way they battled and N's style was one of determination but also one of regret. It was like he didn't want to fight but knew he had to for the sake of his goals. Similar to Touko, she knew she had to fight to get stronger and for her pokemon to get stronger, but seeing them get hurt was truly painful to see.

Zoroark returned to its pokeball and the tears starting dropping from N's face. His fists clenched and his sobs were plainly audible. Touko crawled to him and put a hand on his shoulder and their eye's met. Both of their eyes were red from tears.

"How?" N asked, still sobbing "Even after everything I did, all the battles, all the hardships I made my friends go through, I still can't win. What do I have to do?"

"Oh, N" Touko said, pity in her voice "For all that you have accomplished, you don't see the most fundamental part of this world. It isn't just Black and White, there are many shades and many different colours. Take me, my pokemon and I work together, we eat together and sleep together and that has created a strong bond between us. Through battle, that bond intensifies because it's a symbol of how strong both trainer and pokemon truly are. My mother once told me that if you care for your pokemon enough, they will follow you anywhere and it's true, my pokemon have been through some very rough encounters, but they have stuck by me. Hopefully you can see that while there are some horrid people in this world, most trainers truly care for their pokemon and the bonds we make are truly ones for life."

N froze, clearly thinking hard on Touko's words. Then a few moments later, it look of clarity went through his face before he smiled and place his hands of Touko's shoulders.

"Thank you, Touko, thank you" he said "I now know what I will do"

He stood up and called out to Reshiram and the white dragon flew down to its master.

"Touko" he said "Thank you for showing me what it means to be a trainer. I promise you now that I will not separate pokemon and trainer."

The relief of Touko's face was immediate, then she broke into a huge smile. While she had not won, she had finished what she set out to do.

"For now, my new plan requires some preparation. Since our battle was a tie and I fulfilled your wish, I ask that you help me fulfil mine. For now though, Touko, Go home and rest. I will contact you soon."

With that, N leant down and kissed Touko's hand. Touko's face blushed so hard that it resembled a tomato and before she could respond, N climbed aboard Reshiram and flew out of the castle.

Touko could only sit there aghast, N had just kissed her. She couldn't believe it. There was also the fact that N said he would contact her with his new plan but most of her was still in shock. Zekrom then flew down from the his perch and as he landed, Touko came out of her shocked state. One thing N had said was true, she need to go home and rest. Zekrom bent down in order for Touko to climb aboard and then faced an opening in the castle. With one powerful wing beat, Zekrom was flying and they were out of the castle, heading for home.

Over the next few days, Touko spent most of her time in bed, recovering from her battle. Her pokemon had been seen by nurse joy, had been healed up and now were resting alongside her. Touko, on the other hand, had been ordered by both her doctor and her mother to stay in bed until given the go ahead to move. Her recovery was a quick one though, thanks in part to her mothers constant watch and care, especially her cooking. Touko had been on the road so long that she had forgotten just how good her mother's cooking truly was and by the third day, she was able to take a few steps around the house.

Even though she was recovering, her mind was racing about what N told her. He had said that he would contact her soon about whatever new plan he had. While he had promised to not separate humans pokemon, and he was generally a person who kept his word, she didn't like being in the dark about what plans he had. She looked over at her Serperior, who was currently curled up, taking a nap in a corner of the room. Sometimes she wished she could be as carefree as her pokemon were.

Later that night, as Touko and her mother had dinner at the table for first time since she came home, there was a ring at the doorbell. Her mother got up and opened the door.

"Hello there, Madam" went a familiar voice "Is Touko home?"

"TEAM PLASMA" Touko's mother screamed, before turning to give Touko a frightened look. While they had been healed up, both Rosa and her pokemon weren't ready for another fight. She sighed, knowing that this conversation was going to happen sooner or later.

"It's alright mother, let them come in."

"Are you sure" she said, a look of concern and genuine fear on her face.

"Yes."

Touko's mother moved aside, with a look that screamed touch my daughter and I'll kill you. N walked over to my side of the table and sat beside me.

"I'm glad to see that you are recovering from our battle, Touko. After our battle, I barely had energy to move without the team helping me out and I was worried." He said, genuine concern in his voice "But that is not why I am here, I think you know as to why"

Touko nodded, growing anxious about what N's new plans were.

"I have thought about everything you said. It really struck a chord with me because before I never knew such a relationship could exist. So I have been thinking about with the Godesses and other members of team plasma and we had an idea. We plan on making a new kingdom, where humans and pokemon can co-exist together in happiness and peace. Team Plasma and myself are building this new kingdom on an island and together we want to extend the values that you and I share about pokemon and trainers to all."

That sounded… amazing, Touko could only think one thing:

_Was this really the same Team Plasma I fought with? _

"Which is where you come in Touko." N said, jogging Touko out of her thought process "When we planning for this Kingdom, myself and the goddesses thought that we needed to have you help us build it. As I said before, you are the only other person I have met who understands pokemon like I do. You don't have to join us in the kingdom but I really need you to help us build it. So I ask you, not as a fellow trainer, but as a friend. Please help me?"

Touko could only sit there stunned. It seemed that N had really taken her words to heart and now was going to change the entire dynamic of Team Plasma with this new kingdom… all because of her, and he wants her help to build it. Part of her felt like this was a lie, but looking into N's eyes, she saw he was completely serious about this plan.

_Well, I started this whole thing _Touko thought _I might as well help out as well_

"Ok" she said "N, I help you build this kingdom."

N's face gave birth to one of the widest smiles Touko had ever seen.

"Thank you, Touko, Thank you." N said, pulling Touko into a hug. A sharp pain from aching muscles hit Touko and N backed off "Sorry, I forgot you were still recovering. Anyway, you rest up and I'll go tell the others, they are gonna be so happy. You'll hear from me in a few days, thank you again Touko. Bye Touko's mum."

With that, N darted out of the house and got abroad Reshiram and flew off. Touko's mother, who had got over her shock, closed the door after N and turned to her daughter.

"Looks like you have a new adventure planned." She said "I don't know what you did to that young man, but it seems that you have done well, Touko. I give you my full support for this and remember, I will always be here for you, as I have always been."

Touko slowly walked over to her mother and gave her a hug, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you mum."

_Well, as mother says _Touko thought, _It's time to prepare for a new adventure. _

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, you guys are the reason why I do this, well that and the fun of writing. I can't believe it's been 1 year since I started up here. Boy how the time flies, anyway more chapters and updates to RNP very soon.**

**What to read more of what I am writing? Well check out the Regions Legends Collab account here on FFN. Link on my profile... check out the stories Seeking Clarity and the book of Raphael for my work**

**Thanks again**

**Kenitoh**


End file.
